Final Fantasy XIII: The Revival
by Flurry of Freezing Flames
Summary: Many years after Lightning and the other l'Cie saved the world from the scheme of Barthandelus, their children have all been chosen to be revived in order to save the world again from Barthandelus and the other Sanctum fal'Cie. Full Summary Inside...
1. The World Has Changed

_**Preface**_

_**The World Has Changed**_

**_Full Summary:_** Many years after Lightning and the other l'Cie saved the world from the scheme of Barthandelus, their children have all been chosen to be revived in order to save the world again from Barthandelus and the other Sanctum fal'Cie. Led by Lightning's son Nick "Thunder" Farron, can these six new l'Cie heroes- guided by Fang and Vanille- win against the biggest enemies that even their parents ever faced? Read to find out...

_ It has been centuries since the l'Cie incident that showed the citizens of Cocoon that the world of Gran Pulse below them wasn't entirely a total savage wasteland occurred. In those many years, the migrants from Cocoon have established a society free from fal'Cie rule. Cie'th Stones scattered around Gran Pulse have multiplied, people actually giving themselves to Pulse for the sole purpose to be more powerful and to travel more safely through the vast landscapes of Gran Pulse and failing to find out their Focus. Some people accomplish their focus, and due to their non-dependence on the fal'Cie that ruled over them in the past, are never turned to Crystal, but their brand is burned into an ashy white mark that marks them as a former Active l'Cie (l'Cie with a Focus to accomplish) but they are still able to use their l'Cie powers. Sometimes, these people band together when going outside of the new cities they have built as to ensure the survival of the people. Using the Cie'th Waystones scattered around Gran Pulse, they also are able to travel safely from place to place, but most people like to travel around and do battle with anything they can find._

_ Somewhere around two to three hundred years after Cocoon was crystallized, the Pulse fal'Cie that had been killed by Claire 'Lightning' Farron, Sazh Katzroy, Snow Villiers, Oerba Dia Vanille, Oerba Yun Fang and Hope Estheim came back to life and began their lives anew. Anima, finally able to resume it's original purpose, kept watch over the now prospering city of New Oerba. Dahaka, back from the dead and knowing that the world below its domain in the sky was becoming what it used to be before the war with Cocoon, sat atop Taejin's Tower, halting travelers making their way to New Oerba from time to time. Now, Bismarck (who had not even been battled) does not just stand guard at Sulyya Springs, but now travels through the air using basic air magic to travel between bodies of water to keep watch over them all. Titan still gathers creatures from around Pulse and pits them against each other, also waiting for worthy l'Cie to come and prove themselves to him. Atomos now works alongside the humans to dig caverns, using control over some machines. He also has a large open cavern for himself, that visitors are able to go to and converse with the giant machine, Atomos using machinery placed within the cavern to talk to the visiting people._

_ Now, though, the world of Gran Pulse seems to be in danger. Unknown to the people, but all of the fal'Cie can sense something is amiss. And, being a denizen of the sky, Dahaka has been sensing some strange energies coming from the now crystallized Cocoon. Anima has reported to the other fal'Cie that Oerba Yun Fang and Oerba Dia Vanille may be waking from their crystal slumber soon. The reasons as to why, when they sacrificed themselves to save the world, are as of yet unknown. But, when and if that time comes, Anima knows that new l'Cie must be made in order to save the world once again. But, all Pulse fal'Cie have their doubts about the coming use of l'Cie, for they know that if these new chosen l'Cie are to win, they should not be Active l'Cie, in case of the transformation into Cie'th was to occur. So, using their combined powers, they chose to turn a few more l'Cie into crystals so that they may be revived when the time was right. Not all six of these newly chosen l'Cie never met each other, but yet they all share one thing with the l'Cie known as Vanille and Fang: a friendship forged and kept intact over the hundreds of years since Cocoon was crystallized in the sky above Gran Pulse._

_ The world has changed. Something seems to be amiss. Now, hundreds of years after Vanille and Fang sacrificed themselves to save the world from an ill-made plot, it seems they will be needed again to help guide newer, younger l'Cie in this new quest. This is Final Fantasy XIII- The Revival._


	2. Crystal Wakening

_**Prologue**_

_**Crystal Wakening**_

In a very remote area of Gran Pulse, far from the watchful eyes of the other fal'Cie, the long-thought dead Sanctum fal'Cie were gathering, all in human forms so as to not draw too much attention to themselves. One of them, disguised as an elderly man, spoke first. "Hello, my brothers and sisters. I hope you are all enjoying being amongst the living once again."

"Shut it, Barthandelus!" Snapped a small girl. "_You_ and your stupid ideas to bring the Maker back were what got us all killed in the first place. All because you wanted to begin the world anew. Why couldn't we have just come down here and talked to the other fal'Cie? They wouldn't harm us unless we harm something in their domain anyway."

"Yes, Carbuncle, that is understood. And, it is my fault we were all killed at the same time, but what matters is that we're back now, and we can now plan to destroy those damned Pulse fal'Cie all at once like they killed us. But, for that to happen, we're going to need some new l'Cie."

"I don't think that'll be a problem, Barthandelus," Stated an elegantly-dressed woman, her garments glowing as if they were on fire. "I've been traveling around, and from what I gather, there are a lot more l'Cie now than there used to be back before we died. It also seems that Pulse has become a home for our former patrons, as there are once again several thriving cities on Pulse while Cocoon is still just suspended there in the sky."

"I know, Phoenix, but now is the perfect time to act. There will be no way those Pulse fal'Cie will be able to stop us this time! Now, let us begin our strike." Barthandelus began walking away, shimmering away with a bright light, each of the other revitalized Cocoon fal'Cie following.

Unknown to all of them, the Pulse fal'Cie already knew about their plan this time. Anima was the first to speak. "I believe it is time to bring our new l'Cie back. And, being their second or third time out of Stasis, then their brands will be burned, unable to change but able to allow them growth with their abilities. Agreed?"

"Yes, there is no other way to go about it." Said Atomos. "If we don't do it like this, we'll have more powerful Cie'th than we would ever want roaming Gran Pulse. No doubt Titan would enjoy that, he'd just be getting stronger toys to play with."

"Hey, no arguing. We all know what we have to do, so for now we awaken our last hope and this time, we kill the fal'Cie that once called Cocoon home once and for all." Anima continued.

"How can we kill them for eternity?" Asked Dahaka, who floated amongst his Pulsian brethren rather than stand on the solid ground beneath them. "All fal'Cie are the same, they cannot be killed for all eternity."

"Yes, this is true, but there is also the symbol of their strength still about," When the other Pulse fal'Cie looked at Anima with confused looks, he continued. "Cocoon is technically still standing. If we were to destroy it, then the Cocoon fal'Cie would have no right to continue living and then, once defeated, they will be destroyed forever."

"What about us?" Asked Bismarck, who decided to become a small floating whale for the meeting. "Surely there is something like that on Pulse that would kill all of us forever if destroyed?"

"No, actually. Since we each have our own area of Pulse to govern, or landmarks, that is what keeps us living. Say if Taejin's Tower is destroyed. Dahaka would be unable to come back. I came back because the original Oerba was in ruins, not leveled to the ground. Bismarck can surely never be fully killed unless the Cocoon fal'Cie use fire to evaporate all the water. I do not, however, know what would be required to be destroyed to fully off Titan or Atomos, as you both stay out of the business of humans on normal occasion. Alright, if that is settled, then we shall revive our new l'Cie immediately. We're going to need them all very soon." The other fal'Cie nodded, all of them joining hands (and flippers for Bismarck) and chanting an ancient Pulsian song that, far away from their meeting in the safety of New Oerba, eight l'Cie had magically appeared as their crystal selves before being revived by the combined powers of the Pulse fal'Cie.

One of them, a crystal statue of a teenage boy, started shimmering as it began melting away at his features, his hair turning a pink a few shades lighter than salmon and his skin turning into a sun-kissed tone. His clothes materialized as the crystal melted from the rest of his body, his black short-sleeved shirt underneath the dark purple- with green stripes- jacket and the combat shorts, along with the combat boots he wore due to his short time in the New Oerba Patrol Corps. before his crystallization. Finally, on his belt at his side appeared a slightly bulky weapon, resembling a rifle in shape. Nick got up groggily and felt for the weapon at his side.

Once he grasped it, he brought it up and pressed the trigger once, sending a bullet high into the sky before flicking it, the gun suddenly turning into a two-pronged sword. Slashing at the air a few times, he flicked the weapon again and brought it back into it's gun form and holstered the Gunblade, standing up and stretching his limbs. "My god. How long have I been asleep? I wonder if mom is still around?" He started walking away when he heard noise behind him, and he saw another crystallized being, this one he recognized from his time before being crystallized. "Hailey?"

Hailey, as the girl was now known as, also had pink hair, hers being a tad darker than the boy's. She was dressed in a dark red blouse and shorts that were similar to the boy's, but not khaki in color, but dark blue. She wore sneakers and around her waist there was a multi-pocketed belt, made similarly like a tool belt. There was also a blunt object-like thing on the belt. "She really used the Boomerang for battle like Mr. Estheim? I never thought anyone would use that again." HE chuckled as the slightly younger girl finished being revived, stumbling forward as the boy went to catch her.

Hailey opened her eyes and looked at the boy. "Nick? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Hailey. It's me, sis. How did you become a l'Cie?"

"It was... a year after you left and fulfilled your own Focus. Mom got sick, and Anima promised he would help one of the saviors of the world if I would become a l'Cie. I did, and he sent me to Sulyya Springs to retrieve some herbs that would help mom out. When I returned home, Anima helped me make the medicine and give it to mom, and the fal'Cie also gave me another three days with mom, and then I was turned to Crystal until now," Hailey explained, hugging her brother for the first time in many, many years. "I've missed you so much. After you became Crystal, Nick, I didn't stop crying for five days. Mom finally got me out of my room when Auntie and Uncle came over and brought their son Tyrell over. He cheered me up."

"At least you're alright. Now, tell me how you started using the Boomerang as your weapon, because that is one of the most ridiculous weapons I know of."

"I know, but you know I don't like being up close. I like being far away, and the remote-controlled boomerang was the best weapon for that. Don't even ask about the Gunblade, Nick. That was always _your_ specialty. Plus, mom gave you her only one when you left on your quest to fulfill your Focus. Help me stand up please?"

"Sure, sis. Let's go." Nick said, grabbing Hailey's hand and helping her to stand up. They noticed that a faint sound of tinkling, like crystals hitting one another was sounding and, looking around, they saw why: Another l'Cie Crystal statue was being revived.

As this one dissolved and recolored itself, Nick could tell it was a girl, aged probably a little older than Nick himself. She had a darker skin color than Nick and Hailey as well, with long frizzy black hair and a gorgeous figure. She wore camo pants and a black tank top and at her waist were two holstered pistols. She didn't land on the ground laying down, instead being able to stand up instantly. She looked around. "Is this... New Oerba?"

"Hey, that girl looks like uncle Sazh and uncle Dahj. I bet she's related to them. Call her over here!"

"Alright, alright. Hey, over here!" Nick called to the newly revived girl, her reacting by coming over.

"You guys are l'Cie, too?" Both Farron children nodded. "I'm Jehsica Katzroy."

"I'm Nick Farron, and this is my younger sister Hailey. You're related to Sazh and Dahj, right?" Nick replied, nodding in greeting to Jehsica.

"Yeah, Sazh is my grandfather and Dahj is my father. It's nice to finally be able to meet my grandfather and fathers' old friends' kids." Jehsica laughed as the tinkling noise made itself known again, making the three young adults turn towards it. This new l'Cie to be taken out of their Crystal state was a boy. He was tall and had blond hair with what looked like pink highlights. When Nick and Hailey noticed the specific pink color (the same one as their own hair), they could only guess as to who this boy was related to. But, Jehsica seemed to know _who_ the boy was, as she ran over to him. "Storm! You're here too?"

The boy, Storm, looked towards Jehsica while adjusting the trench coat he wore, which had a symbol that looked like a mystical symbol for power (is anyone else getting it?), and waved while speaking in a voice a little deeper than Nick's. "Hey, Jehsica! I didn't think I'd see you when I got out of Crystal stasis. How are you, babe?" He asked as he came over to the other three, enveloping Jehsica in his arms in a loving hug.

"I take you two know each other, then?" Nick asked as he stood there, watching as Jehsica kiss the taller guy.

"Oh, yeah. Storm was and still is my boyfriend from before we became l'Cie. He was two years older than I was when he became Crystal, and then two years later I joined in the ranks of the successful l'Cie. Storm, do you know Nick and Hailey Farron?"

Storm's eye twitched dangerously as he looked at Nick, whose expression was set in a scowl that he had seen many times before. "You two... You two wouldn't happen to be Aunt Lightning's kids, would you? It can't be... They became l'Cie when I was just a baby."

"Now I remember where I heard that name. You're Storm Villiers, Aunt Serah and Uncle Snow's boy. I remember when you were born. I was the first one that held you, actually, other than your mom and dad." Nick answered, shaking hands with his now older cousin. Well, there's four of us out of Stasis, but there are still four more people here... Aren't l'Cie 'parties' like six people at the max?"

_That's right, young one. I can see that Lightning wisdom in you. You shouldn't be that hard to deal with._ Said a disembodied voice that sounded like it was coming from within the minds of the recently revived l'Cie.

"Who are you? How do you know my mother's name?"

_Don't worry about it, Farron! Hold your thunderous horses and... Wait a minute, I like that. I think I'll nickname you Thunder... Oh wait, I can't That __**is**__your nickname, thanks to your mother._

_ Don't mock them, Fang! Didn't Anima say we had to help them carry out some huge mission?_ Said another voice, this one sounding more childish and fun than the other.

_ Right as always, Vanille. Alright, maggots, line up and wait for the rest of us. We'll explain what we know once everyone is free from their Crystal bonds._

Then, the sound came again, releasing another l'Cie. It was another guy, about Hailey's age, making him probably seventeen. He had shaggy shoulder-length black hair that also hung over his face like Storm's hair did. On his back was a long rod-like weapon, with a large gem-like stone on the end. Nick could tell that this guy was probably very powerful with magic attacks. He wore a coat like Storm's as well, with a similar symbol that was different in the fact that it meant _strength in power and magic_ instead of Storm's _strength in power_, making it a more powerful version for a l'Cie. His pants were capri-style and colored a beige in color to match the coat, and his upper body was covered by a mesh-like black shirt with a white long-sleeved shirt under it.

As he got up, he removed the rod from his back and swung it around, the end opposite of the gem turning into a pincer-like appendage like Nick had seen on lance weapons. Swinging it again, it turned from a lance end into an axe. Nick was impressed. _Dual-type weapon like mine. At least we know someone is more than adept in magic and power._ He thought as the boy, finished examining his weapon, came over to the group. "Hey. My name is Cid Bosch. I was only seventeen when I fulfilled my Focus, but I'm one of the most skilled pilots you'll ever find. If you've ever heard of it, I created the Airship _Adamantoise_."

"I know of it. I didn't think the creator would be so young, though. I'm Storm Villiers. This is my girlfriend Jehsica Katzroy and my cousins Nick and Hailey Farron." Storm announced, introducing the rest of the group.

"Nice to meet you all. Are we waiting for anyone else?"

"Yes, three more. Apparently one more for the main group and then two to help teach us. They said they would explain after we were all out of Stasis." Nick replied, taking his Gunblade out again and making a shot up into the air, followed by a loud caw and a seagull fell, dead, to the ground. "Oh, shit!" Nick said, putting the weapon away as quickly as he had taken it out, Hailey already rushing to the animal to see if she could save it. After a few minutes of trying to use Raise on the creature, she gave up, the power not coming to her.

"I can't... I can't save him. My magic... it's not working right."

_After Crystal Stasis, you have to regain your powers through combat and mastery of others. You understand the concept, don't you Thunder?_ Came Fang's voice again.

"Don't call me Thunder! My name is Nick. I did figure that out after she had unsuccessfully tried using Raise three times. Don't worry, Hailey. I bet we can still use minor magic spells to help it along. But, by that I do mean that we should burn it out of existence."

"No!" Hailey shouted, making Nick back away in defeat. _I guess my sister is still the life-loving one of the family. With mom as, well our mother, I thought she'd get over that._ Nick thought as the sound once again came, signaling the last of the main group to come out of Crystal Stasis.

Another girl came back to the living. She had silver-white hair that reached down just about the entire length of her back. Opening her eyes, she revealed a pair of stunning green eyes. She was dressed in dark blue cargo pants and a white shirt with an orange stripe and a small vest top that was a yellow in color with a single white stripe on each shoulder. Nick's eyes widened in shock as he realized just who this girl was. He ran to her, making sure to catch her before she fell to the ground. "Faith! Faith Estheim, come on, babe, wake up!" He said, holding the unconscious girl tightly but shaking her gently.

Faith Estheim's eyes opened, bringing a small smile to her face as she saw who was holding her. "Hey, stranger. I'm happy it... was you to see me out of Stasis. How long has it been since we were Crystallized?"

"I don't have a clue. Come on, get up. Where are your daggers?" Nick looked around the girl to find two dagger, each with very jagged edges and circular guard-like structures on them (A mixture of Zidane and Rikku's). "Oh, here they are. Come on, babe, let's get you up and we'll introduce you to the rest of our new l'Cie party. You probably haven't noticed, but the l'Cie Brand on your right thigh is still there, but it's like the ash mark now. We won't turn into Cie'th anymore." Nick pressed his lips to Faith's forehead, making her giggle.

"Alright, lover boy, will you bring her over here already?" Nick heard Hailey say, making him roll his eyes.

_Ha ha ha! Good one! Score one for the little sister!_ Fang's voice laughed, making Nick even more ticked off.

"Shut up already! Why don't you and your friend come out of Stasis too so we can get this show on the damn road?"

_Fine, fine. Just get on with your introductions and once Vanille and I are out, I expect you to tell us all what's up with the two of you._

"And why exactly would I want to tell _you_ of all people that?"

_Because..._ Her voice was interrupted by another set of tinkling noises, brining Fang out of Stasis (I'm tired of explaining how these people look, and you all should know what Fang and Vanille look like, so no explanations as to what they look like for you!). Grabbing her lance, Fang stood up and smirked at Nick. "Because I just love to hear crap about Soldier Girl's family."

"Soldier Girl..." Nick knew that nickname for his mother, but still didn't know Fang's relationship with her, to know so much. "How do you know that nickname?"

"Isn't it obvious? Be grateful kid, you're looking at one of the original members of your mother's effort to save the world."

"Wait a minute... _You're_ Oerba Yun Fang? My mom spoke so highly of you, and here you speak to me like I'm just some snot-nosed brat?"

_He's right, Fang. You have been speaking to him like he's only a kid._ Came Vanille's voice.

"Right, right, I don't care. It's so much fun to agitate his family. Now, Vanille, when are you coming out? You're already the last one."

_How about you hold __**your**__ horses, Fang! I'll be out any minute now. But I think Nick should explain about Faith, because I can tell Faith is Hope's little girl, but Hailey obviously doesn't know her._

Hailey nodded and looked at Nick for an explanation. "Alright, I'll explain. Today is the third time I've been chosen to go on a Focus," The rest of the new party (except the still time-frozen Vanille) looked at him in shock. "I know, I know. The second time was about ten years after my first time. When I was taken out of Crystal Stasis, I was entrusted with the Focus to help destroy some giant structures in a remote location of Gran Pulse where people wanted to rebuild, but the buildings couldn't be taken down with traditional means.

I was one of four l'Cie, the rest of the party very powerful, but only just chosen so they needed a little help with their usage of magic and whatever else. I also served as their mentor. One of them knew me from when she was little, and you too Hailey. Faith is uncle Hope's daughter. She was only seven or eight when I first left on a Focus. I couldn't recognize her, since it had been about ten years, but then that's not the point of the story. So, on this Focus, mostly the journey across Gran Pulse to reach the ruins of Medge (yes, I mixed Midgar and Edge to make an original name for a town not shown in Final Fantasy XIII). Along the way, however... I fell head over heels in love with Faith.

"She never admitted it to me, but I know she loved me too. She never let on about it, though, until we had accomplished our menial yet necessary Focus. As we were turning to Crystal, we grabbed hands and confessed our love, don't any of you guys judge me, damn it! By the Maker I will kill you. Somehow, we were removed from our Crystallized selves when we were brought back this time around. I wonder, did Anima bring us both out because this would be the final time we were called upon?"

_It's such a beautiful story! _Vanille said, you could even hear her sobbing cries.

"Oh, shut it, Vanille, and get out here already. I'm getting impatient and I would like to see what exactly is going on this time around. We sacrificed ourselves to keep Cocoon from destroying Gran Pulse, and we were _not_ supposed to be brought back. Yet here we are, apparently having to do something significant, if it means we have relatives to the old Team here." She was interrupted by the final tinkling noise to be heard. "Ah, finally, Vanille comes back to the living."

'Oh, you! Fang, shut it, already," Vanille said, getting up, her staff already behind her back. "Alright, now that introductions are finished."

"No, they're not, but whatever. We'll do that another time. For right now, does anyone have any idea what our Focus is?" Nick asked.

"I think I can help with that," Said a new voice.

_**A/N:**_ Finally got this chapter done. I've been working on it for more than a month and a half, and yet finally I finish it. Now the main party has been introduced and someone still unknown says something at the end. Cliffhanger? Yeah, that's probably my best attempt at one ever, so don't judge. It also doesn't help that now they're coming out with Final Fantasy XIII-2, so apparently this story is my attempt at continuing the legacy of XIII when they already have it arranged. Oh well.

_**Next Time:**_ Nick, Hailey, Faith, Cid, Storm and Jehsica all learn about what they will be facing and something else, I don't know what yet. It took me long enough to get this chapter out, don't expect me to know exactly what I have in store for the next chapter.


	3. Author's Note Important

_**Author's Note**_

_ I am currently working on all stories posted and a couple that I have not yet been able to post due to problems with the story's flow. I have also been spending as much time with my new girlfriend as much as I can while I have been writing my stories so please bear with me when I say that I am working as hard as I can to get these stories up onto the Internet and also update already existing ones. Thank you for paying attention to me and so long for now._

_P.S. If anyone knows what the real name of the Unstable Black Lightsaber Crystal that creates a Disintegration Blade is called, please let me know, and also what the Shock, Incineration and other Crystals are known as other than the name of their abilities. My next Star Wars story will have my main character (me, of course, lol) wielding many different Lightsabers for many different needs depending on where he travels. So any help is highly appreciated. If any more help is needed on other stories both new and old, I shall ask you, the loyal and awesome people of fanfiction dot net_


End file.
